


A Ticking Clock

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are being held hostage in their own loft.  They only have 24 hours to get away or die.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Twenty-four Hours to Live





	A Ticking Clock

A Ticking Clock  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are being held hostage in their own loft. They only have 24 hours to get away or die.   
Prompt: Twenty-four Hours to Live  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: A Ticking Clock   
Warnings: Angst, feelings discussed   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1871  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim and Blair were bound up with ropes and wire on their very own kitchen chairs. There were four men holding them hostage and one was still talking. 

“Just remember that if you call out to the neighbors, the neighbors will be killed. You have twenty-four hours to live unless you can get loose and disarm the bomb. Basically, you’ll still die, just not by a bomb. We’ll kill you when you walk out the doors. This is what you get, Ellison. My brother died a horrible death in prison. You condemned an innocent man, knowing he wasn’t the one. You won’t live either. It’s only fair.” The tall dark haired man said, his voice filled with hate and contempt. 

“At least let Sandburg go. He had nothing to do with your brother,” Jim pleaded. 

“That makes it even more satisfying to me. He’s innocent, just like my brother was. He should die a horrible death too.”

“Barker, I beg of you, don’t hurt the people in this building all because of me. Take me somewhere else,” Jim begged, this time. 

“Your words are falling on deaf ears, Ellison. Remember, if you draw attention to your neighbors, they will be killed instantly. If the police are called, everyone will blow up. Your twenty-four hours starts now…”

All four men walked out of the loft and shut and locked the door behind them. The bomb was sitting on the kitchen table, staring at both Jim and Blair. Reminding them of how much time, or how little time, they had left. 

**12:00 P.M.**

Jim started squirming in his seat and said, “Blair, see if you can wiggle around and get the ties loosened up. I’m going to try and get my chair over to where yours is and we can maybe get out of this alive.”

“I still think we should yell for the neighbors that are home during the day. They might come up and help us,” Blair suggested. 

“And they might be killed for helping us. Can you live with that, Blair?”

“No…” Blair started wiggling and trying to loosen up his restraints, but he was getting nowhere. 

“Don’t give up, Chief. Just keep doing it and maybe we can get out of here.” Jim was try to get loose in the worst way, but nothing was helping. Whoever tied them up knew exactly what he was doing. 

**3:00 P.M.**

“I’m getting nowhere, Jim. Are you getting loose?”

“No… And they have our legs tied up to the legs of the chairs, so we can’t move. These guys knew exactly what they were doing. I’m so sorry Chief. I wish you had been at school today.” 

“Not me. If you’re going to die, I’d rather die with you. I wouldn’t want you to die alone.”

Jim smiled at him. “That’s pretty morbid, but thank you.”

“I mean that, Jim. About dying together. Then our spirits would be together, forever.”

“Why in the world would you want to die with me?” Jim asked. 

“Because I never got a chance to tell you that I’m in love with you. I’m sorry today has to be the day. But I don’t want you to die thinking no one loved you. Many people did. But not the way I do.”

“You’re in love with me and you tell me now? Why couldn’t you have told me last week? We were sitting on stake out for two days, you could have mentioned it then. Anytime would have been better than right now.”

“Well, excuse me. I take it back. You’re a grumpy old guy that’s never happy with anything or anyone. And how do you feel about me?”

“The same. We’re both idiots. Blair, keep moving around. With any luck we’ll get loose enough to untie something.”

“Hey, why don’t we try and knock our chairs over and roll towards each other?”

“That might not be a bad idea. But they have us so far apart, we’re going to have a hard time getting next to each other.” Jim kept tipping over and over again and finally his chair tipped over all the way. He hit his head when he hit the floor. “Well, fuck… That hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Try to keep your head from hitting the floor. I’m still dizzy.” 

Blair didn’t weigh as much as Jim so he wasn’t having as much luck tipping over. He couldn’t understand why it wasn’t working out. But he never stopped trying. 

**6:00 P.M.**

“Come on, Chief, you can do it.”

“I’m trying, Jim. I don’t weigh as much as you and that makes it easier.”

“That might be true, but if we don’t try this, we die. Do you want to never live and make love with me?”

“Oh wow, you’re already moving on to making love?” Blair teased, and found it odd that he was in a teasing mood with only eighteen hours to go before they would be blown up. 

“We’ve wasted enough time. Now, get your sweet ass on the floor, right now.”

And just like that, Blair tipped over just perfectly, but he wasn’t paying attention and hit his head. In fact he hit it so hard that it knocked him out. 

“Blair, come on wake up. We need to get closer together and get these ties untied. Please wake up. I’ll just talk to you until you wake up. And while I’m talking I’m going to try and get across the room.”

**9:00 P.M.**

Blair finally started stirring and moaned. “Jim, what the fuck?”

“Is it coming back to you yet?” Jim asked.

“I’m hungry, are you?”

“Focus, Blair, focus…”

“Oh yeah, I have to try and meet you half-way.” Blair started wiggling and found himself moving about a quarter of an inch. He felt like it was more but when he saw where he was he was disappointed. 

“That’s right, Blair. You moved a little bit. So did I. Let’s keep working on this and see where we get.”

“Do you have to pee yet?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Jim sighed and said, “Focus, damn-it.”

For the next five hours, they talked and scooted as best as they could. They were getting worn out. Blair finally said, “Let’s take a nap for an hour. I’m exhausted.”

“We can sleep when we’re dead, Chief. Now get moving.”

**3:00 A.M.**

“Jim, we’re finally getting closer together don’t you think?”

“Yes, keep moving, babe.”

“Babe? I’ve never been anyone’s babe. I like the sound of that.”

“I’ll give you a kiss if you get over here sooner.” Jim realized that Blair being smaller might be able to move quicker than Jim<,> weighing what he did. 

Then Blair really put a lot behind the moving and before long he could see he was right by Jim’s face. “Now, what?”

“I need you to chew the ropes on me or I’ll chew them on you. Either way, we need to get loose.”

Blair started biting the ropes and they tasted terrible, but he coughed, sputtered and continued on. Jim was never so proud of anyone in his life. He realized Blair was a trouper and if they got out of this, it would be because of Blair’s hard work. 

Suddenly, Jim could feel the ropes getting so loose that he could get an arm out. He pulled it out and pulled Blair up to his lips and kissed him quickly. With his free hand, he started working on Blair’s ropes. Blair continued on chewing through Jim’s cords and out popped Jim’s second hand. Then Jim got busy getting Blair untied and Blair helped Jim get finished with his binding. 

It took hours, but they were standing up. 

**8:00 A.M.**

Jim whispered, “Stay quiet and down on the floor in case they are watching. Let’s have a look at this bomb.” Jim pulled the cover off and it wasn’t good. It was something that Jim had never seen before and he knew there was no way of shutting it off before the twenty-four hour deadline. They only had four hours left. 

“Jim, we need to take this bomb outside the building. Let’s go out my bedroom window and get down that way. We’ll take our phones with us so that we can call Joel and see if he’ll get the bomb squad over here right away.”

“Good idea, Chief. Let’s tie sheets together so we can led the bomb down to the ground and we’ll call them from up here. How does that sound?”

“It sounds better having the bomb down there and us up here. I like that. Let’s do it.”

**10:00 A.M.**

They crawled across the floor and they had their phones with them too. They got busy putting the sheets all together so they could drop the bomb safely. Before long, Jim was ready to lift the bomb out the window. As they did, they did it very carefully so it wouldn’t go off and kill all the people in the building. Once it hit the ground, Jim shut the window and called Joel. 

“Joel, we have bomb trouble at the loft. We have it in the back of the building right now. But there’s only two hours left before it goes off. Please bring in the bomb squad. It’s over by the dumpster below Blair’s window. 

“Are you and Blair all right, Jim?” 

“Yes, we’re fine. Just come and save our asses if you don’t mind,” Jim kidded. 

“We’ll be right there. Not to worry.” Joel hung up and Jim and Blair smiled at each other. 

“We’re going to live, right?” Blair asked. “I mean, they didn’t bring in a second bomb or anything did they?”

“I don’t think so Chief. I have to crawl over to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“I have to go too,” Blair said, following close behind. 

They each relieved themselves and washed up and found it odd at how normal they felt. 

**11:00 A.M.**

“The Bomb Squad is here and are disarming the bomb. They’re telling Joel it would have blown up this entire building. We did good, Blair. We did good.”

Blair moved into Jim’s arms and kissed him. “You’re taking me out to dinner tonight and then we’re going to sleep for two days. You get to tell Simon.”

“About us?” Jim asked. 

“No, that we are taking two days off for sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

“Oh yeah, but not too exhausted. After all we’re not going to be sleeping alone.”

“There is that. Do we have to find Barker and those dudes before we get to sleep?”

“It would probably help, Blair. Now how about some more of that kissing until the Calvary gets here.”

“You talked me into it. I do love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Wow, it’s the end of the twenty-four hours. We made it. We’re a good team.”

TBC in a True Crime prompt.


End file.
